What if it Wasn't Genki?
by Chibi Washuu C
Summary: What if some other well-known person went instead of Genki?


This is my first Fic so please R&R and don't flame me unless you really mean it.   


We've all thought, "Well Genki isn't exactly the smartest person," at least once, but what if some other well known person were to have gone instead of Genki? Maybe Sarina? Or Gohan? And what mayhem would come from Washuu?

Sarina

Sarina: ::on phone with Rea:: Hey Rea, come on over, I got that new game, Monster Rancher 2   
Rea: Ugh, Sarina, how can you always obsess with video games?   
Sarina: Well, uhh.....   
Rea: No wonder you always get bad grades   
Sarina: Well, Rea, if that's the way you feel, bye   
:: hangs up the phone ::   
Sarina: All-right! Let's fire this thing up! Huh? Put in another disk? Whatever.   
:: Puts in Monster Rancher 1 disk ::   
:: Sarina presses X ::   
Sarina: Ahhhhhhhhhh...........   
:: Sarina is sucked into the Game ::   
Sarina: Where am I?   
Holly: Hello, who are you?   
Sarina: I'm Sarina, where am I?   
Holly: Well you're here, but how did you come out of the lost disk?   
Sarina: I don't know, I was just playing Monster Rancher 2 at my house and when I put in the disk, I ended up here   
Holly: What do you mean playing Monster Rancher 2?   
Sarina: Well, where I come from there are machines that you put disks in, and then you turn them on and play them by pushing buttons   
Holly: Oh, so you mean I'm in your game?   
Sarina: I guess, or maybe I was looking at your life?   
Holly: Well, anyway I'm Holly and I'm on a quest to find the Phoenix   
Sarina: The Phoenix?   
Holly: The Phoenix is a wonderful Monster that can turn Baddies into Goodies   
Sarina: Who are the Baddies?   
Holly: The Baddies are Moo, a monster who can turn Goodies into Baddies, and the Baddies he created   
Holly: Will you help me find the Phoenix and save my world?   
Sarina: Sorry, but I have things to do, like get back and save my world   
Holly: Okay, good-bye   
--Holly went on and managed without Sarina but didn't go very far, as all her allies (except Suezo) were befriended by Genki, who wasn't there to befriend them. Sarina never found the way back to Earth and became a slave of the Baddies, while the Sailor Scouts did their best saving Earth without their Moon Princess--   


Gohan

Gohan: Hey, Dad!   
Goku: What Gohan?   
Gohan: Can you buy that fro me?   
Goku: What? Monster Rancher 2?   
Gohan: Yea!   
Goku: Sure!   
Gohan: YEAH!!   
:: Goku buys the game and they go home where Gohan is in his room playing it ::   
Gohan: This game is so cool! Huh? Put in another diak? If it says so...   
:: Puts in Monster Rancher 1 Game and presses X ::   
Gohan: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......   
:: Gohan is sucked into the Game ::   
Gohan: Where am I?   
Holly: Hello, my name is Holly. What kind of Monster are you?   
Gohan: I'm not a monster, I'm a human, I was playing Monster Rancher 2 at my house and ended up here   
Holly: So you were playing me?   
Gohan: I guess.   
Holly: Anyway, I'm on a quest to find the Phoenix, a legendary monster that will turn Baddies into Goodies and revive lost disks   
Gohan: What Baddies?   
Holly: Moo, a monster that can turn Goodies into Baddies, and his underlings are the Baddies, they are trying to destroy everything   
Suezo: I've been protecting Holly from them   
Gohan: Can I come too?   
Holly: Sure!   
Gohan: Great!   
-- With his powers, Gohan went on to easily defeat all of the Baddies... up until moo when something unexpected happened --   
Gohan: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
-- Holly died and Suezo turned into a lost disk --   
-- Gohan's anger made him much much stronger (as always) --   
Gohan: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!   
-- Gohan defeated Moo and the Monster World was peaceful once again (but Gohan never did find the way back to Earth) --   


Washuu

Washuu: Hey Sasami!   
Sasami: What is it Washuu?   
Washuu: You were always looking for some fun Playstation games right?   
Sasami: Yeah!   
Washuu: Well I took Monster Rancher 2, changed it around a little and made the perfect video game   
Sasami: Well where is it?   
Washuu: I still need to test it, but that should only take a minute   
Sasami: Okay, I'll be right outside your lab   
Washuu: See ya!   
Chibi Washuu A: This is your best invention yet Washuu!   
Chibi Washuu B: Yes, you're so smart!   
Chibi Washuu A: And so cute too!   
Washuu: I know I am, and maybe I'll create Chibi Washuu C and D when I'm done testing.   
Washuu: Sound, check. Graphics, check. Animation, check. Other Disk Data Loader,   
:: Inserts Monster Rancher 1 disk and hits X ::   
Washuu: cchhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccckkkkkk...........   
Washuu: where am I?   
Washuu: AND WHERE'S MY COMPUTER!!!!!!!   
Washuu: Oh, there it is *sigh*   
Holly: Hello, my name is Holly, and this is Suezo   
Suezo: Hey!   
Washuu: Suezo? What species are you?   
Suezo: I'm a monster   
Washuu: A monster huh? let me analyze you   
:: Washuu's computer sends a beam at Suezo and then figures start popping up on it's screen ::   
Washuu: Hmm... Interesting...   
Suezo: What already!?   
Washuu: So you are created from disks and there are hundreds of diffrent monsters like you?   
Suezo: Yeah   
Washuu: Oh   
Holly: Anyway, I'm on a quest to find the Pheonix, a legendary monster that turns Baddies into Goodies   
Holly: I locate the Phoenix's disk using the Magic Stone   
Washuu: Oh. Do you think I'm cute?   
Holly: Sure   
Washuu: I like you, so I'll help you out   
Holly: Wow! Thank you!   
Washuu: I need you to hand me the Magic Stone for a second okay?   
Holly: Sure   
:: Washuu takes the Magic Stone fires a beam at it and then returns the Stone to Holly ::   
Washuu: Now can you describe the Phoenix to me?   
Holly: It's a very large fire bird   
:: Washuu inputs figures into her computer and the Magic Stone starts to glow, then a Mystery Disk appears in front of Holly ::   
Washuu: There you go!   
Holly: Thank you, I'll go to the shrine right away *I wonder what it is?*   
:: Holly went to the Shrine to find that Washuu had created a Mystery Disk containing the Phoenix! ::   
Suezo: Wow!   
Holly: I can't beleive it! It's the Phoenix!   
:: With the Phoenix, Holly and Suezo went on to defeat Moo and peace returned to the land of the monsters, meanwhile, Washuu has devised a way to get back and told Sasami the game was great to try it immediately ::

That's it! I hope you liked it, it is my first FanFic.


End file.
